


i made a new friend!

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ghostbur told tommy about a new friend!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	i made a new friend!

wilbur was roaming around the thing he knew as dreamsmp. though he may not remember much he's trying to cheer mostly everyone up.

he remembered meeting a friend today, the new friend was like an old friend to him honestly.

he wanted to tell the others about this friend.

so he did.

wilbur found tommy and said; "hey tommy! i made a new friend!" tommy turned around, "oh- what's the new friend's name, wilbur?" the blonde asked, happy for his brother.

"schlatt!" the taller said, more happy than ever, meanwhile tommy was.. confused.

"schlatt..?"

"oh! you know him?" wilbur asked, looking back at tommy.

"no- no! you go have fun with your friend!" tommy lied, "it's just your friend has a very.. odd name?" he made up an excuse.

"oh! okay!" wilbur smiled, going on to tell the next person about this friend.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD sorry this is so short!! this was made bc i needed a break from stuff ^^


End file.
